Ginny's Trial
by Paladeus
Summary: Ginny is caught using amortentia on Hermione and Harry. During her trial, Harry is compelled to save her again in the only way the Wizengamot can be assured that she is fully under control. H/Hr/L, one-sided H/G, One-shot, no real naughties


**Title:** Ginny's Trial

**Chapter** – A Better Idea (One-shot)

**Rating**: T – Adult themes, adult language, NO nudity or sex in this one-shot. On-screen, anyway.

**Ship:** H/Hr/L – One-sided H/G

**Key: **"Speech"**, **_'Thoughts'_,** "Speech laden with magic"**, §Parsletongue§

xXxXxXx

**[Author's Note:]** - Many people speculate Harry's sudden infatuation with Ginny during his sixth year, and Hermione's sudden change in character could be attributed to potions, be they love or some form of mind control. This is to explore that and see Harry's 'saving people thing' kicks in with another idea and he feels he must save her.

**Summary**: Ginny is caught using amortentia on Hermione and Harry. During her trial, Harry is compelled to save her again in the only way the Wizengamot can be assured that she is fully under control.

xXxXxXx

"Where did we go wrong?" Molly Weasley moaned out between heaving sobs as she sat with all of the Weasley family in the Wizengamot chambers except the one who was sitting in the accused's chair where she was bound by ankle cuffs and chains around her neck, waist and with her wrists pulled behind her to be bound by magical restraints that also kept her from accessing her own magic, just in the off chance she could use it in any way to try and escape.

Not that the fifty aurors around the room would let her get too far. Lethal force had been authorized. The Ministry wanted to be _seen_ doing something to help Harry and had allowed multiple reporters and viewers to come in to watch the proceedings.

"Probably from you telling her you used amortentia on me while we were in school and romanticized it rather than point out it was wrong, illegal and immoral," Arthur snapped. "I've never been so ashamed of our name as I am now. Not even with Lucius bad-mouthing us all the time."

Molly broke into even worse heaves as she realized it could very well have been her fault.

Harry and Hermione ignored the Weasleys as they sat behind the prosecution's table, stone-faced and extremely angry. In the past two days, they had been subjected to test after test and a multitude of painful treatments to flush potions out of their systems and as memory blocks were removed. And in Harry's case, they had found a series of power-binding and limiting seals and behavioral enchantments, but had been unable to remove anything except the potions and reinstated their memories as the trial was being brought under way thanks to the press catching wind of what had happened. With Voldemort back, Harry was once again their savior, and the Ministry had been unable to hide the fact that they had tried to keep the people of magical Britain in the dark about it and were now trying to save face.

Dumbledore had been most displeased, but had also been unable to stop things as both Harry and Hermione were adamantly against his suggestions to waive all charges. What Ginny had attempted was the exact same as rape and complete and total mind control. Hermione couldn't even look at Ron without wanting to hex him for having had the gall to grope her arse only a few days ago and was currently entertaining thoughts of massive amounts of torture for the red-headed bint. Harry simply felt betrayed and extremely unhappy with the knowledge that Ginny had walked into the shower with him and convinced him to wash her body while she did his.

Not that it wasn't pleasant, but he and Hermione had held feelings for each other for a while and had apparently had those memories blocked each time they told the potion-using tart that they had decided to begin dating. Apparently, obliviating them was out of the question since she had been unable to practice that, but she had been able to practice blocking and unblocking memories on various boys she had lured into broom closets throughout her fifth year.

And it had all finally caught up with her after Harry and Hermione had spent two weeks with the Weasleys and Hermione drank Harry's juice one morning as she had been used to doing while at school and suddenly found herself trying to talk Ginny into spending some quality time in the shed outside with absolutely no subtlety. Ron would have looked suave in comparison. It was purely chance that Harry was inherently resistant to love potions and mind control. The power of his own doses were so much stronger that Hermione couldn't stop herself and had tried to chase the youngest Weasley down to have her way with her.

"Order!" Albus Dumbledore called out as he banged his gavel several times to stop the quiet mutterings throughout the room. "This session of the Wizengamot, archive number 199606-17-A3, is called to investigate the matter of Potter and Granger against Weasley."

The air in the room became thick and heavy with the seriousness of the proceedings as it was suddenly proven to be happening that the Weasley family had a dark member in their line and had worked to hinder their savior from the current Dark Lord. The same one that had come back from the dead.

"These are the facts as we know them through questioning with Veritaserum, which was administered to the accused at five-thirty yesterday evening." Dumbledore sighed as he looked at the parchment to begin reading.

"Beginning throughout Miss Weasley's fourth year at Hogwarts, she lured various boys to broom closets where she practiced memory charms to block memories, feeling obliviation, which would erase the memories entirely, was too risky. During the last two months of that same year, she created multiple batches of love potions and controlling potions to separate Miss Granger and Mister Potter from each other after seeing that Harry would leave a date he was with in Hogsmeade to meet with Hermione, referencing a date with Cho Chang. Seeing this, Miss Weasley believed he cared too deeply for Miss Granger to successfully keep them apart and that Miss Granger was too intelligent to not see what was happening."

Dumbledore waited patiently for the murmurs and nods of respect for the two who were so viciously attacked in their eyes to stop before continuing. It would not do well to anger those who were listening and the reporters would be gone before he could hex them to write any abridged versions of the events that transpired.

"For the last few weeks of Miss Weasley's fourth year at Hogwarts, she began testing doses and found Mister Potter had a natural resistance to love potions and drastically increased his dosage while Miss Granger was susceptible to only a few drops in her drinks to show a natural level of desire as a typical beginning crush and required nearly five tablespoons within Harry's for the same."

The murmurs began again as the many who came to the hearing spoke excitedly about their savior being so strong and Dumbledore frowned while waiting for the level of noise to lessen, eventually needing to bang his gavel again to get the idea across.

"As such, when Miss Granger drank from Mister Potter's cup, an action they assure us has been commonplace since their first year, Miss Granger fell prey to the severe dosage and chased Miss Weasley down to try and have her way with her, only stopping after Mister Potter managed to catch Miss Granger and held her until they got to St Mungo's after Miss Weasley answered her mother's questions and admitted to spiking Mister Potter's drink."

The murmurings began again, louder than before as Dumbledore ordered a memory from Harry, which the Ministry decided would be used as the primary authority on what happened, and everyone was able to witness the event as described that morning that their breakfast drinks were accidentally swapped. Dumbledore thanked the gods that Harry decided not to press charges of the night before the event when Ginny got into the shower with him, but knew it was more because he didn't want to share the memory which Dumbledore had wrongly told Harry would be required during the trial where everyone could see it, as well.

"Ginny Weasley," Dumbledore asked, "do you have anything to say in your defense?"

Unable to move anything but her head, the redhead sniffled and shook her head negatively. No one would understand. She and Harry were meant to be together! Every night growing up, her mother had told her she and Harry were destined for one another and had taught her to make potions from a young age as any decent mother would do to make sure her daughter would be a capable wife and mother. Her mother had explained it all to her.

The only snag in her perfect world was Hermione Granger. The bushy-haired brunette and Harry were too close to one another. Ginny could handle Harry wanting mistresses and slaves, or even a stable of boys; anything he wanted, she would gladly give and provide.

But she would _not_ share his love.

So naturally, Granger had to go. But, Harry would never let anything hurt the people he cared for. Sirius didn't count, she knew it. They barely knew each other and even Ginny could say she talked to the escaped convict twice as long and often as Harry had. So, he couldn't possibly have cared for the man enough to save him. But Ginny knew Hermione would be safe with Harry around, just like he came for her during her second year.

They wouldn't understand. They _couldn't_ understand.

"Then we will deliberate and come back in a few minutes to deliver our verdict," Dumbledore said with a sigh. The evidence was simply too complete and the Ministry was out for blood to be seen helping Harry.

The chair holding Ginny was magically transported to a holding cell that would barely have been large enough to hold Hagrid and had nothing but a single vent for air. There was no other way in or out and no lights. There were also no other sounds as Ginny began to cry softly, saddened even to hear her own voice as the misery and loss culminated within her.

Five aurors were between Harry and Hermione and the rest of the people within the room, most particularly the Weasleys, as the red-headed brood stood on the other side of a small dividing wall to talk to them.

"Harry, Hermione, I'm so sorry it's come to this, but you're doing the right thing," Arthur said. "I wish it didn't have to happen, and I'm sorry to say it is, but Ginny needs to learn her lesson. Being a minor, she'll probably be put into a developmental program to rehabilitate her so she isn't likely to do something like this again."

"That's what we were hoping for," Hermione said, ignoring Molly's glare. She knew the woman was simply feeling horrible and didn't blame her. "We also put in a request for reasonable leniency for something like that. Harry and I put it into our sworn statements and mentioned something like that would be perfect. They're extremely effective in the muggle world."

"We don't want to hurt your family, Mister Weasley," Harry picked up where Hermione left off, "but this was inexcusable. We couldn't let this go without letting her learn a lesson."

Ron scoffed and received a glare from his father but paid it no mind. "It wasn't going to hurt anything, Potter. But now you're risking putting Ginny into Azkaban because of this," he said levelly, not wanting to yell or be too threatening with five aurors who his dad warned him multiple times were legally allowed to kill during this whole fiasco without fear of reprisal. But this was his sister and she only did it because she loved him! Couldn't he see that?

And sure, Hermione didn't care for Ron, and Ron knew that, but he would have treated Hermione right! She would do her girlfriend duties each night and help him with his homework and he would stop talking behind her back. They were best friends, and his parents always said best friends made the best spouses.

"This isn't just about Harry and Ginny, you idiot! It would have been _rape_ if you had done more than grope me that once, Ron," Hermione seethed. "I have not now, or ever had, any intentions of dating you!"

"I didn't do nothing," Ron defended. "I didn't know you were on a potion when you were acting like a fan girl."

Harry put his arm on Hermione's shoulder to keep her from choking the boy. They would never be friends with him or Ginny again, and probably no one but the twins, to be honest. Ron held too many bad memories for Hermione and both she and Harry felt being around them for much after this would be impossible. That was why Hermione's parents had offered to take him in for the rest of the summer, especially after Harry told them he would get Gringotts to put up defensive wards around their home that were so powerful that even Hogwarts may look like a wooden shack in comparison. "They're coming back in," Harry said, motioning towards the door to the back of the room.

"That was too fast," Arthur said fearfully. "There wasn't enough time to deliberate unless they already had a decision made." The Weasleys nervously took their seats as Harry and Hermione glanced at each other in silent communication. They knew the Ministry was going to try and take the spotlight over this whole thing. They had been doing it since the beginning, making a big production out of it the moment it got out.

Dumbledore and the other Wizengamot members took their seats, several of them looking rightly pissed off, Dumbledore included, and called for order once again as Ginny was magically brought back into the chamber right where she had been previously. "Due to several members of the Wizengamot body being either dead or in prison," he said, referencing the Crouch family and Death Eaters caught only weeks ago in those very same halls, "secondary operating procedures took effect and deliberations were taken with a majority rules precedence."

Arthur sighed as he believed that meant that Dumbledore had been able to direct the ruling. In truth, he suddenly realized it was surprising Voldemort hadn't taken this route by getting rid of certain key members to get laws passed to his favor.

"As such," Dumbledore continued, "the majority of those present have taken the suggestion led by Delores Umbridge based on precedent of a similar case and decided to ... make an _example_ of those who want to control people against their will, particularly those of an upcoming Noble House and eventual Wizengamot seat holder, and crack down on those breaking the law and have decided that Ginny Weasley is to be executed for her crimes."

Cheers erupted from the spectators and Miss Umbridge, who had eventually made it out of the grasp of the centaurs of the Forbidden Forest, but had never been charged with anything and had portrayed herself as the victim that night, getting away with it as Harry was still ostracized at the time. Those same cheers drowned out Molly's horrified wails and several other surprised gasps throughout the hall, including Harry and Hermione's. Ginny's terrified scream was only barely heard by her accusers.

Quickly, Hermione turned to Harry. "Harry! We can't let them do this!" She hissed. "We wanted her to learn a lesson, not be _killed_!"

Harry was brought out of his shocked stupor with Hermione's voice and he thought furiously before an idea suddenly came to him, remembering back in his third year when Remus Lupin and his now dead godfather and told him that Peter Pettigrew owed him a life debt for saving him from guaranteed death and painful torture.

"I have an idea," he told her just as quickly, "but you won't like it and will have to trust me."

Hermione nodded immediately. "Whatever you can do, we have to."

"**SILENCE!"** The command reverberated throughout the trial hall and made every one and every thing shake and rattle as Harry's voice, somehow charged with a sonorous charm, roared out. He stood tall and proud, but looking absolutely furious as everyone immediately followed orders and watched him in shock.

"Hermione and I asked for reasonable leniency and suggested a rehabilitation program. Why submit her to death?" He asked. As he spoke, he grew furious as the lingering potions within his body told him he cared for the girl, though it was still considered sisterly in his mind, and that they would kill a child simply because most of those currently seating the Wizengamot held positions within the Ministry and most likely wanted to be seen protecting _him_ just to cover their own asses.

Therefore, the power radiating off of him was very similar to only two weeks before when Dumbledore told him of the prophecy and it hit like an angry wind on the faces and bodies of everyone in the hall, only felt as comforting and gentle against Hermione's body and Luna Lovegood's, who was there with her father for their own newspaper. She had been the only child allowed to enter because she was with him aside from the Weasleys, who were Ginny's family and thus, the only one Harry instinctively trusted. In no small amount because she had covered his back while he and others invaded that same building two weeks previous to save his godfather.

Because of the amount of power radiating from the boy who had yet to even get half way to his magical peak, and loosing out enough power than probably half of the two hundred witches and wizards in the room combined, including Dumbledore's, as if it were nothing, the Wizengamot members decided not to get angry for breaking protocol.

Since he felt he was the one in power, Minister Fudge answered him, looking as scared as those next to him could tell he was if the smell of feces coming from the man's pants was any indication. "People like this need to be made an example of. She is an outright danger to others and we have no such rehabilitation programs without a valid medical reason. We must protect the wizarding people of our world."

"Can you not create such a program," Harry asked.

"We don't have the means, I'm afraid," Dumbledore answered. "Because of the severity of the situation, she must be tried as an adult rather than a child where we would normally be more lenient. As such, the law is very simple in this matter. Because it was against the final member of an Ancient and Noble house and the current head of the Black family, and because she must be tried as an adult of the severity of the crime, the law is either Azkaban for fifty years, or death. We have no choice as we must abide by our laws, Harry. And they feel sending her to Azkaban would be far worse since she will come out of it as a shell of her former self, not even a fully trained witch."

Harry nodded once. "She owes me a life debt. If I called that in and decided to rehabilitate her myself as a slave of the Potter family, therefore ensuring that she can do absolutely nothing illegal without my permission, thus making _me_ responsible for her actions, could I then be sure she isn't to be killed once released into my custody?"

"I'll kill you, Potter!" Ron raged from the stands. "That's my sister you're talkin' about making your slave!" The wands of fifty aurors and his father's arms holding him down kept him from leaving his place and probably getting killed.

"It's also, apparently, the only way to make sure she lives," Harry snapped back before looking at Hermione and asking with his eyes, _'Are you angry with me? Am I doing wrong?'_

Hermione smiled slightly and nodded. _'This is a very brave thing, Harry. I don't like it, but I understand and approve of it. I trust you.'_

"I ... suppose that could work," Dumbledore said slowly, blinking. "It is certainly within the law to claim a life debt for anything. But you are aware that it would make you fully responsible for Ginny and her actions? She couldn't even take her own classes, but would have to serve and stay with you."

"I'm willing to take on the responsibility," Harry said, looking to the adult Weasleys. "Is this agreeable to you compared to having her killed?"

"Of course, Harry," Arthur said, immediately covering his son's mouth to shut him up. "We know you can be trusted with her in this capacity."

Receiving Harry's look directed towards her, Molly shuddered. She now felt it was fully her fault with Arthur's words earlier and knew Harry could do literally anything to her only daughter, even using unforgivables, and would be perfectly allowed to do so under the law. She could only hope he was as good as he seemed to be after everything and wouldn't use Ginny as some sexual play thing, even though Ginny had attempted to do just that, herself. "Her life is fully yours, Harry. Even this is saving her life. Nothing you could do to her would be worse than death."

Harry looked back up to the members of the Wizengamot, who had been talking quietly amongst themselves about this new development. A quick glance over at Ginny saw she looked calm now, probably accepting whatever fate she received.

"What you're asking for will be granted, Mister Potter," Dumbledore said after a few minutes of conferring with the others. "Since life debts are bonds of law that are created by magic, they supersede any form of law we can make to govern them. As such, we can not stop you from doing this because, once you claim her, even if we were to rule her to be executed immediately, then she becomes your property and considered an asset of the Potter family," he continued to explain, more for the public so this would be spoken about more favorably in public and by them than what they could do on their own.

"Saving human life is an admirable thing, and we know you wish to do that and had only pressed charges so that Miss Weasley could learn from her mistakes and, if you will go ahead and claim your life debt, we will make sure our ruling is in accordance with it. If you don't word it properly, it won't be a problem. She now owes you another one because you just now saved her life again when you didn't need to and, in fact, had every reason to call for her death as well," Dumbledore admitted, making sure everyone understood Harry was doing a good thing instead of bad. He was getting a slave, yes, but now the people saw him as saving a girl that was something of a victim from her own stupidity. They loved their heroes, after all.

Harry opened his mouth to speak but was stopped by Hermione's hand while she wrote furiously on a parchment she had been taking notes on. After she handed it to him, he glanced at it and smiled, giving the brunette a kiss on the cheek to thank her and noting her warm blush and even warmer smile. "Miss Granger was kind enough to give me a properly worded one, so I should be fine," Harry said.

Looking to Ginny and watching her look right back at him, Harry commanded, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, I, Harry James Potter-Black, call in your life debt owed to me from rescuing you during your first year at Hogwarts from a basilisk and having your soul destroyed. I claim you now and you will submit yourself to me, mind, body, heart, magic and soul as my slave, superseding all other bonds and oaths previously created and henceforth, never able to be released from my hold until the day that I voluntarily, without coercion and of my own free will, release you. So mote it be!"

The sound of Ginny's whimper and a grunt from Harry as their magics swelled could be heard just before a flash of light and rushing whoosh of magic that exploded from Harry and Ginny, their magics sealing the binding contract Harry had just enforced upon the youngest Weasley. Once everyone's eyes were cleared of spots, Hermione looked at Harry's left wrist that now sported one gold bracelet, representing his magically bound slave and a golden choker that now rested on Ginny's neck, skin tight, but almost without substance.

"Ginny, you will never harm myself or Hermione and may only harm another in defense of either of the two of us or yourself. You may not do anything to allow harm to come to us and you may not allow anything bad to happen to you, Hermione or myself through inaction."

"Yes, Master," Ginny answered as if by rote. Her new status was enforced magically and would not allow her to call him anything else.

Dumbledore nodded, albeit sadly. "It is done. Harry, anything she does is now your responsibility. After conferring with the others, we have decided she must remain your slave for no less than ten years and must always be available for your needs." He banged his gavel and the Wizengamot members left the chambers as the people began to talk excitedly amongst themselves. Dumbledore had actually been the one to suggest make sure she was always available to him as a proper slave, since Ginny would be unable to hear his call like a house elf, and had been fully agreed with. It was his hope that he could still convince Harry to allow Ginny to remain with her family and thus, him remain with them as well.

It was really too bad neither Harry or Hermione were willing to allow that to happen and had already warded Hermione's home while having hidden portkeys on their bodies to his own ancestral home while Hermione's parents also had them. If any of them were hit with any form of magic that had ill will as its intent, they would immediately be transferred to Potter Manor where two highly trained medical house elves were always ready in case they were needed with more experience and larger stocks than even Madam Pomfrey held in Hogwarts. They also had another one that was voice activated as well, just in case they could call out before getting hit. There was no coming back from the killing curse, after all.

Ginny was released from her bindings by two aurors who led her straight to Harry where he ordered her to stay by his side and gave him her wand. She wouldn't be allowed to have it until after leaving the chambers and it was now up to her master when she would get it back at all.

The Weasleys came up to Harry, surrounded by aurors who were ready to put Ron into his place if he showed even the slightest twitch to hurt The-Boy-Who-Lived which he seemed to be able to realize since he kept glancing at their wands.

"Thank you, Harry," Arthur said as he clapped the boy on the shoulder. "You didn't have to save her again, but you did. This may not exactly be real freedom, but this is better than any of the alternatives. And, we understand she is your property now and that you can ... _utilize_ her however you wish," he continued, looking ill, "and we fully understand that you may have to do various things to keep her in line and won't hold anything against you. There's nothing you can do that would be worse than she was going to do to you."

Harry could read between the lines and shook his head. "I have no intentions of doing anything you would honestly disapprove of," Harry said. "Besides, I have every intention of seeing if Hermione wants to date me and I know she'd kill me if I even _thought_ of trying anything like that."

Said bushy-haired girl squeaked in surprise as Harry admitted to pursuing her romantic interests and then growled in the back of her throat as he finished. "Damn right, Potter." She wasn't sure if her answer was to the first or the second comment, though.

"You can't do this!" Ron bellowed angrily, but keeping his distance as the aurors all grabbed the handles of their wands. "If you even _touch_ my sister, I'll-"

"She's my property now, Ron!" Harry snapped angrily. "If I wanted to take her to my bed each night and have my way with her, I could and there's _nothing_ you could do to stop me!" He ignored the shocked and terrified looks from the Weasleys and Hermione, along with Ginny's happy smile.

"But, you should know better than that about me," Harry continued, noting the relieved sighs of everyone but Ginny, who sounded disheartened and respectful nods of the aurors who could appreciate the forceful and brutal way he pointed out the reality of things and then brought up how the redheaded bastard should know him. It was a type of respect and code of honor that aurors understood and regarded. "I respect women and I respect Hermione, especially, far too much to do something like that."

Ron's face was such a deep red Harry feared he would burst a blood vessel, but it was Molly who calmed enough to speak first, hoping to save her daughter any indignity by smacking Ron upside his head and then trying to smooth over what had just happened so Harry didn't retaliate with his new ... property.

"Harry, dear. We understand you will take good care of her and what you did. It's okay. Ron's just a protective older brother," she said worriedly, wringing her hands together. "I don't suppose that, now that you can be sure she won't do anything, that you'll let her stay at the Burrow?"

"No," Hermione said before Harry could speak. "Dumbledore said she has to stay with Harry for any time he calls and we won't be staying at the Burrow again for the summer, at least. Once we head back to the healers to recover our other lost memories and take care of other things they found wrong with Harry, we'll be heading to my house that's already been warded by Gringotts. Currently, only Harry and myself are allowed by the wards and Harry controls them. We don't want anyone else authorized, I'm afraid. Well, except Ginny now," she added as an afterthought. What would her parents think about her ... boyfriend, she supposed, having a pretty, female slave. Especially one who already wanted to have plenty of sex, if the multiple bottles of stamina potions in her trunk meant anything, along with as many lust potions. Questioning had proven she planned on using them on him.

"Harry, we would understand-" George began.

"-If you did anything you wanted with our sister," Fred continued.

"We don't like it," George said again.

"But we know she put herself here," Fred sighed.

"Even if you do ...," this time, George cut off looking uncomfortable.

"-_That_-" Fred helped his twin out, getting a thanks from George.

"-Then we won't argue." George said, glaring at his little sister.

"She chose her path," Fred said.

"And it would be exactly-"

"-What she would have tried to take from you."

"I can't _believe_ you guys!" Ron shouted. "That's _Ginny_ you're talking about him shagging!"

Arthur sighed and smacked his own son's head, much like his wife had earlier. "Ron, it isn't _that_ that we're trying to get across," Arthur grumbled, pinking in the face from anger rather than the expected embarrassment.

"Then, I don't suppose you could actually tell me what it _is_ that you're trying to say?" Harry hedged. "Because, I'm about of the same mind of Ron on this one."

"It's the worst thing we can think of that you could possibly do to her," Bill said, he and Charlie having come in for the hearing and finally understanding his parents. It hurt his pride a bit to realize the twins understood before he did.

Charlie continued where his older brother left off. "What we're saying is that there is nothing you could do that she wouldn't deserve and are willing to let you eke out her punishment."

"And whether any of us want to admit it or not," Arthur picked up, "teenaged boys have raging hormones and the temptation of a pretty, female slave that you already know wanted to shag you is going to be strong as hell," Arthur finished bluntly as the other boys of the family save Ron and Percy, who had followed Fudge out, nodded in agreement.

Hermione immediately decided they were right and resolved to be damn sure she was the _only_ woman he would ever need! The temptation of having a girl who would literally do your every desire and bidding would be a hell of a lot for any young man, but knowing the pressure he was going to be under after he told her the prophecy, she realized it was a perfect solution.

Besides, Hermione had a hidden kinky side that she absolutely _knew_ Harry would not be able to wear out.

"I've been able to resist the girls at Hogwarts who wanted me as the Boy-Who-Lived," Harry responded. "I think I will be able to handle this."

"We just wanted it said, Harry," Arthur sighed.

"You know what," Ron said lowly from where he had been quietly thinking. "You're right, Harry. You _should_ be able to shag your slaves whenever you want, however you want and any time you want."

With a Malfoy-like smirk, he looked to Hermione who, much like everyone else, was looking at him in disgusted shock. "Hermione Granger, for saving you life in first year from that troll, I claim you as _my_ slave to do with as I please whenever I want, however I want and any time I want and can never be free."

"What!" Hermione screeched.

"You heard me, slave," Ron sneered. "Now you're going to come home with me and shag me senseless."

Harry punched the redhead so hard that he punched through the solid wood divider and three separate rows of the long, wooden benches that the spectators sat in that were also made of thick, sturdy wood. It was amazing the things anger can do, like enhancing a punch with a release of magic to add to its strength.

"You little fuck!" Harry growled out. "You were the reason she was there in the first place and you only came because I made you." He stomped towards his now ex-best friend and his magic began to roll off of him in waves. This time, however, he was focused and he had a goal in mind, so his magic wasn't simply an ebbing flow that hit those around him, but was coiling around him like a dark blue cloak of miasma that had the aurors stumbling backwards in fear, even as Dumbledore rushed into the room to see what was causing Harry to release obscene amounts of magic

"You stuck by the door the entire bloody time and wouldn't come _near_ the bloody thing and you never once did anything to try and save her life at the risk of your own," Harry continued, stating with authority the things he had learned about life debts when he had looked them up in his third year after the information he had received about Pettigrew. "She owes you _no_ debts, but if you don't leave this room right now, I swear to you, Ron," Harry said, stopping and holding out his hand as Dumbledore reached him. "I will rip you apart so thoroughly you won't even be recognizable as human."

"Harry!" Dumbledore commanded. "Stop this at once!"

Harry lashed out with his magical cloak and the old man was caught in the air like a petrified statue and was blocking him from his own magic.

The cloak began to act more violent and lashed about like a large, feline predator's tail as Harry stalked slowly around Ron. Seeing this, Hermione tried to rush to Harry to calm him down, but the push of the magic from him kept her several feet away from him.

"Harry!" Hermione called out, trying to reach him, but he was too far gone in his rage to protect her that he couldn't hear her. He just didn't try to hurt her as his cloak did to everyone else who attempted to near him or fire a spell at him as a few aurors realized things were about to get bad and tried to stupefy him.

They wound up hanging in the air right next to Dumbledore.

"Hermione!" Luna Lovegood rushed to the brunette who was now crying as she tried to get to Harry but was being pushed away.

"Luna! I can't get to him!" Hermione cried out. Both girls tried to get nearer to him and were the only ones who didn't get strung up like living statues, but neither could get closer than five feet. It was like trying to walk forward against a wind that was blowing so hard they couldn't take another step forward.

Feeling the same rush of fear for her only two true friends, Luna wrapped her arms around Hermione's waist, getting the older girl to look at her questioningly. "Together!" Luna called out as Harry swiped a hand down and his magic lashed out like a whip to crack the floor beside the redheaded boy. They couldn't understand why Harry wasn't hurting him or trying to tell him to leave any longer. He was walking in slow circles around Ron, _stalking_ really, and looked like he was waiting for his prey to try and flee.

Unknown to the girls, a war was waging within Harry for dominance and control as he instinctively tried to call up a more basic and primal form from within himself to try and show his anger towards the youngest male Weasley, which would normally be done while practicing to become an animagus. However, without the preparation work to work for a single animal, he was fighting many who wanted to be claimed.

Every single reporter had come back as soon as they felt the wave of magic and were now scribbling furiously as the scene continued to play out, though only Luna's father would have the reasons for why everything started.

Hermione nodded and both girls pushed each other forward, helping each other with each step not towards Harry, but to where he would be moving. Their hair and their robes flapped furiously in the wind as they squinted their eyes against the magical wind until Harry was close enough and they finally grabbed him together.

Harry glanced away from Ron for the first time and noticed the two pretty faces calling for him and he decided he didn't want to fight the voices any longer. There were two great friends outside who he wanted to be with, not inside where he was fighting with a bunch of creatures from who knows where. So, he stopped focusing on trying to fight them and did the first thing that came to mind as he immediately considered them pests.

He squished them.

He squashed their resistance and put them all into a little spot that they had been clamoring for to shut them all up as his arms wrapped around the girls outside who were coming for him, calling for him to come to them.

Outside, the magical waves rushing from Harry simply stopped. There was no sudden rush where it all went back into him or sensation of what was left leaving, it simply stopped as if it ceased to exist. "Hey you two," Harry said, looking at the girls in his arms as his magic flowed freely inside of him and through the two girls who had been holding onto him as his magic ran free. Within each of them, the squished forms of all of those creatures integrated within Harry, each getting their spot within him as his primal form, but the magic within Harry was also doing the same to both girls as his magic made their magics equalize, making them as powerful, magically, as he was and giving them the same forms, but also creating a bond based on the feelings it sensed as they met.

Both girls leaned into Harry and moaned as they felt him inside of them at a level that was beyond anything that could be described in the most respected author's poetry or in the most beautiful words of anyone who had lived. There simply weren't words to describe feeling the very essence of Harry within them and filling them with himself.

Through lidded eyes, both girls leaned up and kissed Harry on the corner of his mouth.

"Hermione?" Luna slurred quietly, feeling drunk on ... well ... Harry.

"Mm?" Hermione hummed, breathing heavily as having Harry seemingly fill her caused her to feel like she was stuffed with cotton in her head, but loving every minute of it. She could even feel Harry inside of Luna, some how, and knew the girl was feeling just the same.

"Do you share?" Luna asked, literally purring into Harry's stroking hand as he snuggled his face in their necks. They could feel themselves within him, now, as well, but would worry about what that meant later.

"No choice," Hermione slurred herself. "Bonded. I can feel us."

None of the three of them knew what she was saying, but knew not to refute it. Whatever it was, they were each others' now.

With a girl on either side of him and an arm around each other, Harry led the girls out of the room, not noticing every single person but the reporters hanging in the air behind them and unable to move.

"Ginny, come," Harry ordered absently as the girl dropped from three feet in the air to her feet lithely and rushed behind the three to follow them. Somehow, she knew they were going home, but didn't know where that was. She didn't care, either.

Harry had saved her again. He had to love her, because even after what she had done and getting caught, even of trying to put Hermione into Ron's clutches, he still rescued her again. She knew he would. The moment she heard she was to be put to death, she knew Harry would rescue her, just like it was meant to be. It was even just as flashy and climactic as she had expected of the great hero of legend!

He had power rolling off of him in waves and he fought against the evil man who would dare harm his loves, just as any great hero would.

She thought 'loves', because the two girls who had been able to get through to him were Hermione and Luna, odd as that was and she now felt the same kind of bond she felt with Harry with both of them, as well, after they got to him and he calmed down. She had tried, too, but he put her up in the air in that magical cocoon, but she knew that was for her own protection. Those other two were nearly hurt trying to get to him. Obviously, he wanted her to remain safe.

She had been wrong about Hermione. Harry obviously cared more for her, Ginny, than Hermione. He tried to keep her safe by putting her in the air when she rushed to help him, regardless of the danger. He didn't do that for Hermione _or_ for Luna. So, Ginny knew that Harry would pretend to care for the other two, maybe even forever, but that was okay. She knew now, without a doubt, that she would be his favorite.

As the quartet left the room, everyone hovering in the air dropped to the ground, but none of them were brave enough to chase them down for any reason and almost everyone decided to scourgify their under things. Xenophilius quirked an eyebrow at his daughter and decided he would wait until she came back to tell him what was going on. She was certainly safe with young Mister Potter if his taking out over a hundred witches and wizards without even noticing meant anything.

He just hoped he wouldn't become a grandfather out of it.

"That went pretty well, I think," Fred said to his twin, getting a nod in return.

"At least we didn't lose another sibling, though we should have," George agreed.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU THINKING, RONALD!?" Molly screeched at her youngest son.

"We still may," Charlie corrected as the Mother Weasley bore down on Ron.

All three girls held onto Harry with equal amounts of enthusiasm as he portkeyed to Potter Manor. "Ginny, stay here," he ordered as he drew both girls to the door as the house elf took Ginny to sit down.

"Tell me," Harry said as he bit both girls on their necks, marking them as his. "Would either of you like a tour of the master bedroom's bed?"

Inside the medical room, Ginny talked to the house elf she now knew as Gabby, and chuckled as Harry went to pretend with those other two. She could feel the rise and fall of their power so many times she lost count as they finalized whatever bond was between them, but had to give her new master credit. He could pretend with the best of them. He should have been in Slytherin.

Smiling, Ginny learned from Gabby what her role as a slave of her Master Harry would be and how to comport herself as a proper slave.

Her master deserved the best of life, and if he wanted to pretend, it was okay. She would wait until he was ready to stop.

xXxXxXx

**[Author's Note:]** - If anyone likes this idea, feel free to take it for a story-length fic. This has no intention of being continued as a story, though elements may be used.

Ginny IS delusional, yes. But, I don't really see it being too far off from Canon, either.

If anyone wants to take this up, Ginny should remain as she is. In other words, she cannot be cured by being treated properly or doing any form of rehabilitation. Her entire being is centered and formed around the idea of being perfect for Harry in anything he tells her to do or desires. She cannot become a normal person where Harry is concerned. She has her Canon personality with the girls and Harry, but she cannot ignore a suggestion or order from Harry. She would be okay with Harry wanting mistresses, other wives, a stable of boys, or even if he wanted to kidnap someone for any reason, she would be perfectly happy helping him do anything. Remember, she must stay close enough to Harry to come when called. He leaves with her following unless she has orders at home, she must follow him in school and she is NO LONGER considered a person, but Potter Property. She has no rights except to defend herself from harm from anyone not a part of the Potter family.

Harry's magic created an artificial soul bond between Harry, Hermione and Luna, so they ARE legally married after they go to Harry's house and consummate their new bond. The only requirements for the bond are that they can share any animagus forms (it doesn't have to be every animal, just every animal that tried to become Harry's form), must be able to know where the others are at any given time and can share emotions. Up to you on if they talk to one another or share memories or whatnot. And, since many have thought that Harry forcibly creating this bond makes him similar to Ginny, I feel I should mention that this bond stated it worked with what was already there, meaning both girls cared for Harry and Harry cared for them, albeit in slightly different amounts. So, it didn't make artificial love between them, but solidified the bonds it already found to exist.

Dumbledore can be however you want, though I tried to make him good, but doing bad things for good reasons and not being able to tell (for any reason you want) that what he's doing is wrong and bad and doing more harm than good.

Ron MUST stay a prick. Do whatever you want with him, but he is not to be friends with Harry, Hermione or Luna.


End file.
